Set Them Up, Knock Them Down
by The-Girl-With-The-Black-Wings
Summary: Max is the great cheerleader. It's her passion. She wants to go pro. What happens when she moves across the United States? What happens when one fateful night makes her quite cheerleading cold turkey? What happens when she meet's the rest of the group?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Okay I have a serious problem… I seem to write WAYY to many stories. And look! I'm writing another one.**

**Shh * Looks around** whispers* It's an obsession!**

**So anyway… Here's the summary to this story. **

**Summary: Max is the great cheerleader. It's her passion. She wants to go pro. What happens when she moves across the United States? What happens when one fateful night makes her quite cheerleading cold turkey? What happens when she meet's the rest of the group? Will I ever stop talking like this? Read 2 find out! **

**Yea I know I've written a story like this before. But Max was a dancer not a cheerleader. It WILL be different so please read and BE NICE! **

**So without further ado, **

**Chapter one, **

**Set Them Up, Knock Them Down**

**Max P.O.V.**

A cold wind floated across lower Manhattan as I ran across the street to my house, coming from cheer practice. I sighed in relief. These 90 degrees days were not getting any better. I ran up the steps of my red brick house as Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5 blasted through the headphones of my blue I Pod Nano.

"With those moves like Jagger" I singed along as I slammed the door closed.

"I'm home!" I shouted over the music that was pumping into my ears every second.

"Come her Max, I need to talk to you!" my mom shouted back. Jeesh… shouting problems much? I snickered at my own stupidity and I pulled out my headphones and lightly tossed them on the kitchen table.

I walked up to my mom and gave her a hug and stepped back. She gave my black short shorts, gray tank top and converse get-up a once over and giggled. She walked over to the fridge and I hopped up on the long counter.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" I questioned going over everything I did this week in my head. Hopping I didn't do anything to get me into too much trouble. Did my homework, cheered, hanged with friends and beat a kid up on Thursday. I inwardly shuddered and looked back toward my mom as she threw a water bottle at me.

"Max were moving. I'm getting a new job at a vet clinic In L.A." she said and started to heat up left over taco's. I froze in the motion of lifting the water bottle to my lips. I screamed and my mom grabbed the water bottle before I could drop it to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Max but were moving tonight. Your stuff's all packed up." I looked at her with the look.

"I did it. No Ella. Promise. Now go make sure all the stuffs there and put on some different clothes" I sighed and nodded and jumped off the counter and I turned to go down the stairs to my basement bedroom.

"Oh and Max. I know about last Thursday" I flinched and sighed. Busted. I hurried down the steps before I could get in more trouble then I already was.

**LINE NAMED EMILEE!**

Ugh, how many times have I said this? I don't want to move! Ugh. Stupid moms and there stupid jobs. I must have fallen asleep on the plane ride there because my mom and Ella were just moving to leave the plane and I jumped up and ran after them.

"What happened to no man left behind?" I asked and Ella giggled. We grabbed out extra bags and headed out of the airport and into my mom's new car. She started it up and put the top down. I let out a scream of pure joy. L.A Maximum Ride is here.

**TIME SKIP**

Ten minutes later my mom pulled up to a red brick house similar to our old house. She pulled the car up the driveway and turned to look at us both.

"Now girls the house is pretty much the same as it was back home. Go find your rooms" With that I grabbed my bags and bolted through the door and up the stairs. I stopped at a door marked Max room and winked at Ella and went in.

The walls were the same black with multi-color glow in the dark spatters. I sighed and tossed my bag on my bed which had a shocking green comforter on it. I smiled and giggled. My mom knew me so well.

"Guys there some people I want you to meet" my mom shouted up the steps.

"Let me change first!" I shouted back down. See I was in an old oversized shirt and baggy pants and it looked really gross but totally my style but I thought I'd do it for my mom.

I pulled out purple skinny jeans, black gimme candy shirt, my silver jealous? Necklace and my ring that said bad in big sparkly letters.** (A/N: Link to outfit on profile)**. I changed quickly and padded barefooted to the door. I flung it open and took two deep breaths.

Time to face the people.

**A/N:**

**So how did ya like it?**

**REVIEW!**

**LIKE IT?**

**HATE IT?**

**REVIEW!**

**In this story all of Max's outfits will be off of my own clothes… (Mostly)**

**Please review and I know it's short!**

**Love you guys (Not in the weird way… more in the friend way). You always make me feel awesome when I write a new story.**

**Don't make me take those words back!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**OME! You people are the best! I only got two reviews but I got like 6 or 7 story alerts, story favorites. (All together)**

**So you people are my favorite for the moment! Love you guys! (In the friend way!) *fist pumps!***

**SOO**

**Without further ado,**

**Chapter 2**

**Set the up, knock them down**

**Max P.O.V.**

I stepped out of my room just as Ella came out of hers.

"Here found these in one of my boxes" she tossed me my favorite cookie monster nerdy glasses. I laughed.

"Thanks" she nodded and I slide them on my face. I turned to her and did a thumbs up and she looked me over and nodded.

"You go first" I told her and she nodded for the billionth time and skipped down the steps. I heard talking. And a 1, and a 2 and a 3…

"Max get down here!" my mom shouted up the steps and I laughed silently.

"Coming" I screamed back down and pounded down the steps. Of course in my perfect little world I tripped on the eighth step from the bottom. I let out a scream and fell head first like a bowling ball toward the bottom. I turned and started rolling on my side. I counted the steps, closed my eyes and braced for impact.

I hit the floor with a bang and blinked the black spots away. My mom and another lady who I didn't know reached down and hauled me to my feet. I looked at my sister and she was laughing her ass off. I rolled my eyes and broke free of my mom's grasp and leaned against the wall. I looked at five bugged eyed kids.

My mom looked at the people if front of us.

"Don't worry she does that all the time" I nodded.

"Well Max, Ella, this is Abigail and her kids." My mom said. Abigail pointed to a girl with mocha colored skin.

"That's Nudge" I nodded and smiled. She pointed to a guy dressed all in black.

"That's Fang" I raised an eyebrow. She pointed to a guy with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

"That's Iggy" She pointed to a little boy with a blonde Mohawk with blue on the top and blue eyes.

"That's Gazzy. Don't ask" my eyebrows shot thru my head as she pointed to a little girl about six with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Finally that's Angel." I smiled at her and waved. She waved back.

"Well I'm Maximum, just call me Max. That little weirdo behind me is my sister Ella and that's my mom Val" Everyone nodded. My mom and her friend Abigail went off into the kitchen. Everyone seemed to take a step forward toward me and Ella. My breath quickened and Ella's eyes grew to the size of a house.

My breath quickened some more so I sounded like a dying cow and Ella grabbed my arm and pushed me up the stairs. I heard her explaining about me being claustrophobic and I pounded up the stairs and out to my balcony, still breathing like a dying cow.

Ella came into my room with Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy and Fang following behind her. Ella crossed over the floor and out to my balcony. Everyone followed and sat on the Edge. I moved to the Edge about ten inches for everyone else and Ella patted my back as my breathing returned to normal.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"Sorry guy's" I said. Wow the Maximum Ride said sorry. The world must be coming to an end.

"Hey you guys want to go out to the backyard." There were a few yes's and sure's. Everyone moved to the door to the steps and I just shook my head and started to climb down trellis that was on the side.

I hit the ground just as everyone came running out the backdoor. I started to run and I bounced off of my hands into a front flip. I cart wheeled over to Ella who was talking to Nudge.

"Show off" Ella whispered and I nodded and laughed.

"Totally" Nudge started to giggle.

"You should totally join cheerleading team" she said I nodded.

"Oh I am but I'm not your average cheerleader" she nodded and I walked over to Angel who was swinging on the tire swing.

"Hey Angel"

"Hey Max" she giggled. I sat down on the grass as she swung slowly back and forth.

"How old are you Max?" she asked.

"15"

"I'm 6 almost as old as you" I giggled and nodded.

"Almost" I laughed some more and started pushing her back and forth on the swing. I heard my mom shouting for us and we all walked back inside.

"Kids were all going out to eat together in an hour, dress nice" Abigail said and I groaned. I gave my mom the puppy eyes.

"That includes you Max. Wear a dress or a skirt" I sighed and nodded. I waved bye to everyone and pounded up the steps.

"You're not dressing me Ella!" I screamed and I flipped the locks on my door. I went over to the box which had CRAP drawn across the front. I took out a black and pink dress that had a big black sparkly bow on the front. I grabbed my knee high black converse, green and black sun glasses and my bad ring. **(A/N: Link to clothes on profile).** I changed slowly and walked into my bathroom. I grabbed a black hair tie and tied my hair up into a side ponytail.

I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my I pod. I pounded down the steps, making sure not to trip. I walked into the living room and saw that mom and Ella were still getting dress. I put my headphones in and Rumor has it by Adele started to blast.

I started to dance around for about two minutes tell I heard someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and took my headphones out. There stood Ella, wearing a light pink dress with a big black design on the front, light pink heels, a pearl bracelet and white Gucci sunglasses. **( A/N: Link to clothes on profile)**

"Ready to go guy's?" my mom asked, coming around the corner. We both nodded and headed out to the car.

I hope they have mountain dew and French fries.

**A/N: **

**That's a wrap!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**You people are the best!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Is it obvious that I have an obsession with this story? Hope not! **

**I have a new theme song! It's bad by the cab... Listen it up on YouTube! You won't be disappointed! **

**Thanks to my 6 reviewer's! Who all seemed to like the story and Max's awesome fashion sense! **

**The awkward moment when you sing the wrong lyrics to a song… with confidents. **

**So without further ado (LOVE! That word!) **

**Chapter 3**

**Set them up, knock them down**

**Max P.O.V.**

We arrived at the fancy restaurant just as mom's friends and their kids piled out of there SUV. I jumped out of mom's car and followed Ella up to Nudge and Angel. Nudge was wearing a purple plaid dress, black plaid flats, a white purse and a purple headband. Angel was wearing a little pink dress, a pink bow in her hair and pink high-top converse.** (A/N: Link to clothes on profile). **

I admit it, I started to laugh. Angel looked at me like I grew two head's, which I'm sure I didn't.

"Love the shoes, Angel" she giggled and nodded. I gave her a high-five and we all headed inside the little fancy club restaurant.

"Any reason we had to dress up?" I asked my mom. We ordered our drinks and the waiter gave them to us. We sat down at a little table in the corner and my mom turned to me. I took a sip of my mountain dew.

"Just to see how crazy you'd dress up" I snorted which turned into me chocking on my mountain dew. Fang pounded on my back and I gave a weak thumbs up. I turned to my mom.

"Can I sign up for karaoke?" I begged and she sighed and nodded. I let out a high pitch girlie squeal which I turned to a cough and bolted to the guy signing people up.

"Name?" he asked.

"Max Ride" he raised his eyebrows but wrote it down anyway.

"What song?" he asked in monotone. I thought for a moment just as a song popped in my head.

"I want it bad" he chuckled and whispered in my ear. I laughed and nodded. He pointed to the stage just as a guy was announcing my name.

"Next up we have Max Ride" there were a few claps and I bounced up onto the stage and to the microphone. I pointed to the music guy and he nodded and the music started to play.

**("Bad" by the cab. I DO NOT OWN!)**

_It feels just like it was yesterday_

_We were in love, why's it falling apart_

_I've never been one to walk away_

_But I've had enough and it's breaking my heart_

_Cause you love me just the way that you should_

_It's nothing that you do, no it's nothing you say_

_Yeah baby, I know that you're good_

_But I don't want a good girl no, not today_

_Cause I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad_

_I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

_I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad_

_I want a girl who stays out too late_

_And when I call, she doesn't answer the phone_

_Oh, I want a girl who likes it her way_

_And through it all, I know I'll end up alone_

_Yeah yeah, you love me just the way that you should_

_It's nothing that you do, no no, it's nothing you say_

_Oh pretty baby, I know that you're good_

_But I don't want a good girl, no not today, mmm_

_Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad_

_I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

_I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night_

_Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad_

_I'm getting sick of predictable, tired of acting logical_

_Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight_

_Yeah girl I want something physical_

_Not something invincible, oh yeah_

_I'm tired of being good, let's be bad_

_I want a bad girl baby, bad_

_And I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

_I want a bad girl, baby, bad_

_I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

_I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night_

_Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad_

_I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

_I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night_

_Yeah, I want it bad _

It was a song me and my friends back in Manhattan used to sing. It was our theme song to each other. The only song that made us laugh our asses off when we were sad.

The whole place went silent and them it exploded in applause.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" the crowd scream. Wait! I thought this was a fancy restaurant! Guess not!

"Alright! Alright! Here's a song I bet all of you know. If not you've been under a rock!" I screamed. I whispered into the music guy's ear and he nodded and started to play my favorite song.

**("What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne. I DO NOT OWN!)**

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_

_You're on your knees_

_Begging, "Please_

_Stay with me"_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be_

_A little crazy_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, "what the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about..._

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now..._

_What the hell?_

_What?_

_What?_

_What?_

_What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates?_

_You never call or listen to me anyway_

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

_You're on your knees_

_Begging, "Please_

_Stay with me"_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be_

_A little crazy_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about..._

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now..._

_What the hell?_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_Whoa, whoa_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_Whoa, whoa_

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I am messing with your head when_

_I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about..._

_(If you love me)_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_(If you love me)_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now..._

_What the hell?_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la _

The place went wild and I jumped off of the stage and over to my friends and family.

"That was awesome Max" they said all together. I snickered and sat down. I gulped down my burger and fries, that my mom ordered for me and we got up to leave. Angel gave me a hug and I awkwardly patted her on the back.

"See ya at school tomorrow Max!" Iggy shouted. I groaned and nodded and made my way to my mom house.

Guess I forgot about hell.

**TIME SKIP NAMED BOBINO. **

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Bee CRUNCH. Opps must have broken the stupid alarm clock. My eleventh one this year. I groaned and rolled back over.

"Come on Max get up" my mom called from the door.

"Five more years" she tsked.

"Don't make me get the bucket!" she said and Ella ran into my room, soaking wet.

"She'll do it!" she said and raced out of my room. That had me up in five seconds or less. No one wants to face the wrath of mom's bucket. Imagine two gallons of ice cold water falling on you. Yeah… not the best image.

I shooed mom from my room and began to grab clothes out of the box, which I hadn't unpacked yet. I grabbed out blue skinny jeans, a black all time low t-shirt, beat up black converse, my bad ring, purple nerdy glasses, and my belly ring that said 100% bitch.**( a/n: Link to clothes on my profile)**. Let's say that my mom doesn't know about the belly ring.

I took the clothes into the bathroom and got in an out of the shower in less than ten minutes. I got dressed and dragged a brush thru the wild mane I call my hair.

I ran down the steps and grabbed my bag and a pop tart and waved buy to my mom. I ran out of the house and hopped up on the bus. I walked to the back and I saw Fang. I pointed to the seat next to him and he nodded. I leaned my back and just finished my strawberry pop tart, as the bus pulled up to the school.

I got out last and walked up the school and took a deep breath. I walked into the building; pass the preps, Goths, art people, the nerds, the quite people and the normal people. I wonder what group I'll fit in. Probably none. I'm a breed all my own… or so my mom says.

I walked into the office and walked up to the smiling secretary.

"Can I help you?" she asked, way too happy.

"Umm I'm new" I said and she nodded.

"Name" She asked.

"Hermione Granger" she started typing it in.

"Sorry we have no one under that name" I laughed. Stupid Blonde.

"Try Maximum Ride" she nodded and handed me my papers and I nodded and headed toward the door. I took another deep breath.

Time to face hell! Yippee! (Sarcasm)

**A/N:**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**ME NO OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR THOSE SONGS ABOVE!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hey Peep's! I'm back like a bad rash! **

**Thanks to all my reviewer's! The whole 5 of 'em! **

**3… 2…. 1…**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARIAN! (Many of you peeps know her from my other stories…. Ballard Game I think.)**

**If you want me 2 say happy birthday to you on this story just review and tell me your birthday….. **

**I have severe writes block on all my stories except this one!**

**Does anyone hate when they log onto this stupid website it asks are you human? No I'm a fucking robot… duh I'm human. It annoys me to death. **

**So anyway**

**Without Further Ado,**

**Chapter 4**

**Set them up, knock them down.**

**Max P.O.V.**

I stepped out of the office and into the swarm of people crowding the hallways. Looking through the paper's I saw I had locker 1614**(A/N: My locker number!)**. Looking to the right I saw locker 1599.

1600. 1601. 1602. 1603. 1604. 1605. 1606. 1607. Only seven more yippee! (Sarcasm!). 1608. 1609. 1610. 1611. 1612. 1613. 1614.

I stopped and managed to put in my lock combo and yank the locker open. Opps is that a dent? I stuffed my bag which had the only cook I do is diet written across the front into my locker. I got out a binder and a couple pencils. I slammed my locker closed and looked down at my schedule.

"Hey Stranger" I looked up and saw Iggy standing there.

"What stalker?" I asked not missing a beat. I snickered.

"What's your schedule" I shoved it in his face and he read it over and nodded.

"You've got all classes with me and Fangolina" I nodded and raised my eyebrows as I started following him to English.

"Angel dressed him up like a princess once" I laughed and followed him into room 225.

"Mr. B this is your new student" Iggy said and pushed me up to his desk. I shot him my signature death glare. He shudderd and flopped down in his seat.

"You must be Maxine Ride" I clenched my teeth and I heard the classroom go quite.

"It's Maximum Ride." He looked up at me and shook his head.

"I refuse to call you Maximum. It's not lady like" I looked up at him in the eyes.

"You will call me Maximum or Max or there will be trouble. Got it man boobs?" the class exploded in snickers and giggled and the teacher nodded, sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"Well Max you can go sit by Fang and Iggy" I nodded and made my way to the seat between Iggy and Fang. O why god?

The teacher started blabbing about some book, just as the principal came of the intercom.

"Excuse this interruption but cheer try outs have been moved to today after school" I did a mini fist pump. I took out some paper and started to doodle for the remaining twenty minutes.

The bell rang and I followed Iggy and Fangolina to the gym.

"Is the gym teacher nice" Iggy looked at me.

"No. He doesn't go easy on anyone but you can take him" I nodded and they disappeared into the boy's locker room. I walked up to the teacher.

"I'm your new student Max Ride" he nodded.

"Kay. Here are your gym clothes" he tossed me a pair of blue and white short shorts and a blue t-shirt. I nodded and went into the girl's locker room. I changed quickly and followed the flow of students out to the track.

"One mile… go" the coach blew his whistle and I took off, sneaker clad feet hitting the ground. I looked to the left and right and saw that I was the only girl up front. All the other girls where either walking or jogging. I rolled my eyes and pumped my legs fast to catch up with Fang and Iggy.

"See ya later sucker's" I stuck my tongue out and started pumping my leg's faster. Two laps around this track was one mile. I could do that in my sleep.

I crossed across the finish line and started my last lap.

"Slow it down Ride" the couch shouted. I ignored him and started pumping my legs faster and faster. Soon enough I was the person in the lead and I crossed the finish line in about another minute.

"Stop!" I slide to a stop in front of the coach as everyone passed me.

"That was amazing Ride! Your time was 3 minutes 45 seconds. You hold the school record" I fist pumped and he tossed me a water bottle. I nodded and made my way to the bleachers. About half way there my asthma started to catch up with my body. Yea I know what you're thinking… claustrophobic and asthma and I'm a cheerleader? Yea crazy right.

I doubled over and started to cough and make a weird wheezing noise. I dropped the water bottle and it splattered with a bang. The whole track went quite as I started to cough louder and tried to breath. Fang ran up to and knelt in front of me, Iggy did the same on my other side.

"Max, listen to me. Are you okay?" Fang asked and Iggy looked at him like he was crazy.

"No… asthma" I managed to get out between gasps. Fang cursed and picked me up.

"Iggy get the door" he shouted and bolted for the door. Iggy ran up behind him and opened it. Fang bolted down the hallway as I started to cough again. Teachers and student's started come out of there classroom's as Fang rushed down the hallway. I flopped my head against Fang's chest, making my coughing muffled. Fang ran into the nurse's office and she gasped and dropped the papers in her hand.

"Put her there" she pointed to the bed looking thing. She reached behind her desk and tossed Fang something, which he caught with one hand.

"Give it to her" I reached up and he put it in my hand. I put the inhaler in my mouth and pushed the little button thingy on top and I started breathing in the medicine stuff. I coughed one last time and put the inhaler on the little table beside me.

The nurse came forward and patted my arm. I sat up and my feet swung lazily over the edge.

"Be more careful next time…but your free to go" I nodded and hoped off. I swayed a little but soon found my ground.

"Thanks Fang"

**A/N:**

**That's a wrap!**

**REVIEW!**

**Asthma is not a fun thing!**

**9/11 is coming up soon! R.I.P. All the victim's that died that day. I was supposed to be on flight 175(it was supposed to be going from Boston to LA). I was about 5 or 6 and we were going to visit some family there in LA. We missed our plane because I was being a crabby little kid( or what my mom always said). Realizing what could have happen that day to me kinda puts things in a different perspective. R.I.P.**

**REVIEW!**

**LOVE IT?**

**HATE IT?**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Hey People!**

**I'm sick because I was outside in a dress for my friends sweet 16 and it was about 56 degree's all stinking day. *insert sad face***

**BUT I don't have school cause of it! *insert happy face***

**And I think I pulled three muscles in my arms because of kick boxing on the Wii… Great.**

**You people are awesome! Shout outs go to maximumridefan111, faxtothemax51799, MYWINTERFIREFLY4, .171, SomethingAboutDarkAngels, (Love the name btw), Imtolazytologin and Integrity21 for being AWESOME reviewer's!**

**HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY MYWINTERFIREFLY4! **

**So while I sit here in my misery I'm gonna write the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**Set them up, Knock them down**

**Max P.O.V.**

"See ya" I said and waved to Fang and Iggy. I turned on my heel and walked into the girls changing room after school. I changed into blue stretchy shorts, an old blue/purple shirt and my old beat up black converse. I stuffed my regular clothes into one of the old red lockers and followed a couple girls out to the football field, which was in the middle of the track.**(A/N: Link to clothes on profile).**

"Girl's gather round!" a nice voice screamed loud enough for everyone to hear. We all moved to the middle of the field and stood in a line.

"Okay. Everyone I want to see what you got. Start out with a front flip!" the same voice shouted. I was standing behind a red head in two sizes to small shorts and tank top and she was up next. I saw a girl with wild brown hair land on her feet and it was red headed slut's turn.

She took off at a run and did a flip but landed on her ass. I saw one of the captains standing on a side shake her head no and then smiled at me and motioned for me to go. I took a deep breath. Time to shine Max.

I took off at a fast jog and bent my knees and jumped. I tucked my knees up to my chest and flipped forward. I bent my knees again and landed on my feet. The whole field exploded with applause except for the red head who just looked annoyed. I cracked a smile and got back in line.

**TIME SKIP- ONE HOUR LATER**

I panted and feel on my ass to the ground. The co-captain on the team tossed me a water bottle and gave me a secret thumbs up.

"Okay here are all the people that are on the team!" The captain shouted. We all went dead quite.

"Alison Armstrong"

"Alice Anderson"

"Sara Barnhart"

"Chrissie Bracey"

"Isarella Bates"

There were a few more names but I started to daydream, but stopped when she got to the R's. I sat up straighter and crossed my fingers and toes.

"Lissa Rachelson and the last person on the team is…." I closed my eyes hoping for the best but praying for the worst.

"Max Ride" It took a couple minutes for it to set in, tell half of the people jumped up a started to squeal. I admit for once I did too.

"Okay everyone that made it come grab your uniforms and wear them tomorrow, all day, for the pep rally" I groaned and stomped up, grabbed the uniform and sprinted back to the locker room.

Not wanting to change, I stuffed my everyday clothes into my bag and grabbed my cell, which had a new text from Ella.

**(Max = Bold, **_Ella = Italics__**)**_

_Did you make it? _

**Hell ya**

_Woot! See ya at home. I'll tell mom_

**Kay thanks Bye**

_Bye_

I sighed and headed out of the locker room and toward home… To face two squealing people.

**This is a line… Time skip- rest of day tell morning**

"Max get up" Ella screamed and I jumped a foot in the air, still half asleep.

"I'm Up" I mumbled and Ella tossed something at my face. I peeled it off and stood up and shoved her out of my room. I walked into the bathroom, too a quick shower and put on the sluttish cheer uniform, which consisted off a blue a gold top that showed off our stomachs and had our school's name across the front (Aka Chasse), a short blue and gold skirt, white cheer shoes and a blue and gold hair bow.** (A/N: Link to clothes on Profile). **I put on the uniform and put my dirty blonde hair up in a high ponytail and put the bow in.

I picked up the shoes from the ground and stuffed my feet into them. I knocked backwards into the door and cursed.

"Max!" my mom screamed.

"Sorry!" I shouted and pounded down the steps. I grabbed a frozen waffle and ate it frozen.** (A/N: Best way ever!). **

"See ya Ell's. See ya Mom!" I shouted to whoever was listening. Two muffled Bye's came through the door as I slammed it shut. I walked down the steps and out to the road. Needed the walk anyway.

I arrived at the school twenty minutes later and I walked through the double doors of Chasse High school, Home of the Wildcats. Some people did double takes as I walked passed and a few guys whistled but I ignored it.

"All students to the Gym" the principal said thru the intercom. I walked past the gym and to my locker. I stuffed my bag in there and turned back around and headed for the gym. I walked past a prick standing by the end of the hallway but he grabbed my arm before I got too far.

"Let go" I said thru clenched teeth. I yanked my arm but his grip got tighter. I flinched a little on pure impulse.

"Nah I don't think so babe" he said with a smirk. I growled.

"I'm a babe but I'm not your babe" he snickered.

"Feisty, I like it" He trapped my hands above my head with one hand and started to kiss me and shove his tongue down my throat. He started to feel my up with his other hand. I squealed and kicked but soon learned it was no use.

Some one up there doesn't like me very much?

I slowly started to give in, when I saw a black shadow around the corner and I started muffled screaming and kicking again. In a flash the guy was off me and on the floor with a broken nose. He stood up and ran the other way.

"You okay Max?"

"Yea Fang, Thanks" I waved to him and ran into the crowded Gym, where the principal was starting to walk up to the microphone.

**A/N:**

**That's a wrap!**

**Pep rally chapter should be up later today or tomorrow!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**Being sick sucks!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Why is it when you're sick you always seemed to be the most bored? I swear I'm gonna shot myself from all the boredniss! (Believe me I know how to shot a gun and I have a few more like a lot of guns in my house). **

**So Hey people! You people are awesome! You always make me feel good when I'm sick.**

**Why does it seem I write my best when I feel my worst? **

**Thanks to all the reviewers that said get well soon! I'm gonna need it! **

**Just because I'm so freaking bored here's the next chapter!**

**Without further ado,**

**Chapter 6**

**Set them up, knock them down**

**Max P.O.V.**

The whole gym went quite as the principal coughed into the microphone. I ran across the gym and sat on one set of bleachers, which were reserved for the sports people.

"Jesus Max, where were you? I was getting worried" The captain, Darby, whispered to me.

"Sorry got held up by some perv" her eye's widened and nodded. She patted my arm and leaned back as the principal continued introducing the football team.

"Okay now we have the football cheerleader's!" he shouted into the microphone. I looked around and saw there were fifteen of us, including me. We all stood up. The principal backed away and the coach came up with her list.

"Your captain this year is… Darby Cahill!" Darby ran out, did a flip and ran out into the middle of the gym.

"Co-Captain is…. Madison Perry!" Maddy ran out into the middle of the gym, waving her hands around like a crazy person.

"The rest of the cheerleaders this year are…

"Divine Millers" Divine ran out and joined the rest of them.

"Alison Armstrong!" Ali did three cartwheels and landed right in her spot.

"Sara Barnhart" I watched as Sara ran out and I started twisting left and right, not able to stay in one place.

"Alice Anderson!" Alice joined the team.

"Isarella Bates" I started moving my head from side to side.

"Chrissie Bracey" Chrissie crossed her arms and quick walked out to the middle. She wasn't a morning person.

"Lissa Rachelson" Lissa strutted to the middle and the girls standing by me started to crack up. Lissa glared at us and we waved.

"Eve Davis" Eve, the cheerleading Goth, front flip and walked to her spot beside Lissa.

"Katrina "Kat" Martin!" She walked slowly to the middle and flipped off people who started to cheer. Only Kat.

"Zia Carter" Zia joined the team and I cracked my knuckles. The girl standing next to me slapped me on the arm and laughed.

"Calm down would ya?" she whispered and I shrugged.

"Echo Young" the girl next to me waved to the crowd and joined the team. Jeesh we were the team of odd names.

"Tay Hill" the other girl left and joined the team, which left me standing alone.

"This next girl has talent, she's been cheering since she was three and she's won all awards possible for the sport of cheerleading, leading her team to win nationals. Please give a warm welcome to Max Ride!" I was shocked but soon got over it and ran and did a front flip and a cartwheel and landed by Tay.

I waved to the crowd with her. The gym exploded in cheer's and whispers. It was all true what the coach said. It was a little embarrising but all true.

"For a special treat today, where giving everyone the day off" the principals voice boomed over the microphone. I cheered with everyone as the captain started to speak.

"Okay guy's your free to go. Remember don't break anything, don't get too drunk and don't do the guy on the corner" I snorted and saluted and walked over to Nudge, who was bouncing up and down. My mom gives Ella and Nudge a ride but not me? Where is the fairness in that?

"Uhh Nudge? Do you have to go potty?" I asked coming up behind Nudge. She jumped a foot into the air and spun around to face me.

"Omg Max that was awesome! " She gushed and gave me a quick hug. I backed up on impulse and she nodded.

"Thanks Nudge" I said and nodded.

"So do you wanna go to the mall? Fang and Iggy are coming!" she begged and I sighed and nodded.

"But I want to change first" she nodded and I felt someone come up behind me. I stepped to the side before Iggy could rest his elbow on my head.

"How does she do that?" he whispered.

"I'm magic?" I questioned

"You weren't supposed to hear that" I laughed.

"But I did" I said in an innocent voice.

"Kay everyone were going to Max so she can change!" Nudge said and clapped her hands. Twenty minute walk here we come.

**TIME SKIP.**

"Be right back" I screamed, making everyone in the living room jump. I sprinted up the stairs and locked the door. I collapsed on the bed and caught my breath. I stood up slowly and walked over to my closet, which I finally put all my clothes in. I grabbed some red skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with have you ever seen someone get punched in the freakin wrist across the front, and knee high black converse.** (A/N: Link to clothes on profile. Best shirt ever!)**

I changed quickly and pulled my hair out of my ponytail. I shook my hair around and look in the mirror and saw my hair was fanned around my face. I shrugged and grabbed my phone off my bed.

"Ready!" I screamed, walking down the steps. Everyone jumped again as I walked into the middle of the room.

"I'm driving you guy's and picking you up" my mom said, coming into the room.

"Shotgun!" I called running out the front door to my mom's car. My mom rolled her eyes as I got in the front seat. I gave her the bambi eyes and she sighed and nodded. I turned on the radio and started singing along:

**("Darlin by Avril Lavigne! I DO NOT OWN!)**

_Darling_

_you 're hiding in the closet once again,_

_start smiling_

_I know you're trying_

_real hard not to turn your head away_

_pretty darling_

_face tomorrow, tomorrow is not yesterday_

_Yesterday oh oooooh_

_[Chorus:]_

_Pretty please_

_I know it's a drag_

_wipe your eyes and put up your head_

_I wish you could be happy instead_

_There's nothing else I can do_

_But love you the best that I can_

_yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Darling_

_I was there once a while ago_

_I know_

_that it's hard to be stuck with_

_people that you love_

_when nobody trusts_

_[Chorus]_

_You're not the only one who's been through_

_I've been there alone and now so are you_

_I just want you to know, want you to know it's not your fault._

_it's not your fault_

_Your fault, your fault_

_it's not your fault_

_Your fault, your fault, your fault_

_[Chorus X2]_

_Darling_

_you 're hiding in the closet once again,_

_start smiling _

"Max shut up!" Iggy screamed from the backseat. I looked at my mom, whose eyes were on the road. I lifted my hand above the seat and flipped him the bird.

"Burn!" Ella shouted! My mom sighed as I leaned back into my seat.

Twenty minutes to hell.

**A/N:**

**That's a wrap!**

**And I still feel like crap!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**But I have to go to school tomorrow or I get kicked out of my favorite class! So if I barf on the teacher it's not MY fault!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Hey People it's me!**

**I have to go to school at 8 o clock… School normally starts at 7:20 but it will take me about 20 minutes to get to school.**

**And I still feel like crap!**

**And I promise I won't barf on my teacher *snicker***

**So I can finish this next chapter before I go to school I'm gonna stop blabbing!**

**Chapter 7**

**Set them up, knock them down**

**Max P.O.V.**

"I'll be back in a two hour's to pick you up" my mom said, leaning out the window.

"Kay bye mom" I waved as she pulled away from the curb. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked up to Nudge, Ella, Fang and Iggy. Ella opened her mouth to speak.

"And no you're not buying anything for me. And no make overs!" I shouted the last part and Ella frowned and nodded. She turned on her heel with Nudge and they both stomped into the mall.

"That went well" I said and Iggy snorted. I walked into the mall, Iggy on my left side, Fang on my right. I turned left and spotted a Hot Topic at the end of the hall. I pointed.

"Race ya" I took off at a slow jog tell it hit them and they both bolted. I kicked it up a notch and ran at a fast job, Fang hot on my heels.

"See ya sucker's!" I shouted and took off a sprint… or so I thought. Fang's hand shot out and tackled us to the ground, I banged my head on a flower pot with a cute little purple flower siting inside.

"Get your fat ass off of me, Fang" I said through clenched teeth.

"My ass is not fat" I chuckled.

"Fine… Get your fucking _boney_ ass off of me" I said and Fang rolled off. He stood up and stuck a hand down. I hit it and stood up on my own. I looked around.

"Uh where's Iggy?" I questioned and Fang pointed to Iggy, surrounded by a bunch of girl's.

"I don't even want to know" I said as I marched into Hot Topic. I walked to the back wall and started looking thought the converse. I reached down and grabbed my size and walked over to Fang, who was searching the shirt rack. I snuck up behind him and was about to punch him when a pale hand shot out and grabbed my fist.

I cursed and pulled my hand free.

"Ready to go?" he asked and I nodded and patted the box. I walked up to the register and the girl checked me out.

"19.50" she said in a bored tone and I tossed a twenty on the counter and she handed me fifty cents and a black bag with my shoes in it. I followed Fang out of Hot Topic and we stood in the center of that part of the mall.

"Were to Next?" I thought for a minute and checked my phone.

"Jeesh it's already been an hour and Ella said to meet them in the food court." Fang nodded and led me to an elevator. I skidded to a stop and gave him a look. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. We stepped into the elevator and he pressed the second floor button. I death gripped his hand and he clenched his teeth but didn't let go.

The elevator dinged open and I stepped out and took a deep breath.

"Sweet sweet ground" Fang rolled his eyes as we walked hand in hand to the food court, tell a red headed Barbie doll stepped in our way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she questioned pointing at mine and Fang's hand.

"None of your damn business" I growled.

"That's my Fangy-poo not yours" she shouted and I snickered. Fang groaned.

"I'm not dating you Lissa" he said thru clenched teeth and I shrugged and stuck my tongue out and waved. I pulled Fang away from Lissa and we started walking normal again.

"Very mature Max" I shrugged and we walked up to our friends. I dropped Fang's hand and took a seat, Fang sat beside me. Ella pushed a tray toward me, piled high with greasy pizza and fries. I nodded my thanks.

I dug in and started eating at military pace.

"Jesus Max, it's not gonna disappear" Ella exclaimed and I growled. Fang's hand shot out to grab a French fry but I smacked it away.

"Keep your paw's off Fangy-Poo" Iggy started to laugh.

"So you meet Lissa huh?" I nodded.

"The bitch from hell" he nodded. I finished my pizza and looked at my fries. I poured out half and passed the rest to Fang. I munched down the rest of them and passed the trash to Fang, who gave me a dirty look and left to through it away. Ella giggled and shook her head.

"Typical Max" I laughed and nodded.

**A/N:**

**Sorry it's short! But I've gotta start getting ready for school! **

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Now what to have for breakfast?**

**Review! **

**NOW IF YOU GUESS MY FAVORITE BREAKFEST FOOD… YOU GET A CHARACTER IN THIS STORY!**

**Review and tell the answer!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Hey Peep's school was suckish! Very suckish! I fell down a flight of stairs, tripped over air, almost fell off my school's roof and I forgot my lunch at home so I had to eat disgusting school food. Really someone up there doesn't like me very much. *shakes fist***

**Anyway you people made me feel ten times better! Thanks to all the reviewer's! But only 4 peep's guessed my favorite breakfast food item(s)! They are… dun dun dun…**

**MYWINTERFIREFLY4! **

**maximumridefan111! **

****Vamp HouseofMorganvilleAcadmemy ( Spelled that wrong but o wells)****

**SomethingAboutDarkAngels!**

**Waffles or Frozen waffles or bacon was the answer!**

**SO I NEED YOU FOUR PEOPLE TO PM ME AND DESCRIBE YOUR CHARACTER FOR ME! They can't have wings or anything special like that. They are 100% Human!**

**So without further ado**

**Chapter 8**

**Set them up, knock them down.**

**Max P.O.V.**

It's been about two hours since my mom picked us up from the mall and dropped Fang and Iggy off at their houses. It's been exactly hour and fifty-nine minute since Ella's been annoying me about going to this under 21 club with her.

"Pretty please Max" Ella begged and I threw my phone at my pillow.

"No, you'll just dress me up like hooker Barbie on street corner number twenty nine" I exclaimed and she sighed and was about to leave when my mom walked into my room.

"This isn't the community bedroom" I shouted and my mom shot me a look.

"Max go with Ella to the club and I'll make sure she doesn't dress you up for one month "I thought for a moment and sighed and nodded. Ella squealed and started going through my closet.

"No skirts, or dresses" I shouted through the squealing and she nodded. She handed me a bundle of clothes and put a pair of shoes on top and pushed me into the bathroom, telling me she wouldn't let me out tell I changed. I sighed and set the clothes on the counter.

She gave me black distressed skinny jeans, a black top with rip's, a red tank top to put underneath the shirt, black guitar ear rings, black fingerless gloves, and black and red ballet flats with skull's going up the side's.**( A.N: Link to outfit on profile!)**.

I changed quickly and pushed the door open, one inch from hitting Ella on the head. I snickered as she shot me a dark look. She was already dressed in a skirt and a tank top. I grabbed my phone off my bed and slide it in my back pocket.

"Well let's go." I walked down the steps and followed Ella out the front door.

"It's about a five minute walk" I nodded along with the beat of a song that was stuck in my head.

Five minutes later we were standing in a long line in front of a building with flashing lights and loud music coming from inside. A huge bouncer dude waved us past and me and Ella entered the sweet filled place. I looked around and saw Ella had found Nudge and they disappeared into the crowd. I sighed and began shoving thru the crowd and sat on one of the high chairs that had conveniently been placed in front of a long table, where a guy was handing out sugar filled drinks, pop and water. He passed me water and I handed him a dollar and fifty cents.

"Thanks" he nodded and I turned around and watched the crowd.

"Come on Max! Let's dance" Ella said, popping up in front of me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me with her into the middle of the crowd as Foster the people's pumped up kicks, blasted thru the speakers. I laughed as me and Ella started swaying from side to side.

"Mine if we join in?" I looked up and saw Fang and Iggy standing there. I nodded and Iggy started dancing with Ella. I laughed and walked over to Fang. I grabbed him arm and tugged him over to an open table. He nodded his thanks.

"Just figured the dance floor wasn't a Fang thing" his eyebrows shot up but he nodded slowly.

"How about we get out of here?" he asked over the music and I nodded. I motioned to Ella and she shrugged and nodded.

Fang and I walked out of the front door and the bouncer stamped our hands so we could get back into the club.

"Well led the way!" I said and Fang grabbed my hand. I shrugged it off and followed Fang into a little coffee shop. The girl standing by the counter just waved to us and Fang led us to a little booth on the right side of the coffee shop.

I slide into one side and he slide into the other.

"Hey I'm Gina! I'll be your waitress for the evening. Call me when you're ready to order" I nodded and she bounced off to the counter. I picked up a menu and flipped to the page filled with fatting food. Fang chuckled and I raised an eyebrow.

"Most girls when I bring them hear look at the low carb part, but your being controlled by all the chocolate" I laughed and yelled for Gina.

"I'll have a thick chocolate shake and a huge chocolate chip cookie" she nodded and looked at Fang.

"Same" she nodded.

"It'll be out in a minute" with that she whisked off to the kitchen and came back with two plates and two shakes.

"It's on the house" I nodded.

"Thanks" she nodded and whispered something that sounded like so cute. I finished my food in record time and me and Fang were headed out the door in less than one hour.

"Thanks Fang" he nodded and we sat down on the curb. I started picking on the frayed edge of my jeans, when I felt two fingers underneath my chin, turning my head toward Fang. I closed my eyes as I felt Fang's lip's crashing down on mine.

Cue fireworks and girlie squeals!

**A/N:**

**FAX**

**FAX**

**FAX**

**!**

**Why is it when I listen to Pumped up kicks I picture a kid finding his dads gun and just going** **on this cheerful killing spree with a cig hanging out his mouth?**

**I'm just a wee bit mess up in the brain!**

**REVIEW!**

**LOVE IT?**

**HATE IT?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n:**

**Thanks to all the reviewer's! **

**Thanks to the two peeps who sent me there character's! I have a big future for them and for the other two (when the send me the character's info)**

**Okay I have a serious obsession with Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. I can rap the whole song like she does. It's really cool and kinda creepy.**

**In fact in the back of the bus this morning we were singing this song and getting weird looks from the bus driver when we cussed. **

**Today at my school we had a pep rally (I'm a cheerleader) and a teacher jumped out of a plane. I had to back flip across the football field (which is huge) and the coach started screaming at us when we randomly bursed into song and when one girl fell of a person pyramid on to the hard gym floor and smacked her face against the floor. (It started to rain so we went inside) And the cheer coach started yelling at her. Saying crap like a real cheerleader smiled thru the pain. **

**Let's say that coach wasn't very happy when we were done with her.**

**Okay I done with blabbing**

**So here's!**

**Chapter 9**

**Set them up, knock them down**

**Max P.O.V.**

**ABOUT 12 IN THE AFTERNOON! (At school)**

After yesterday's kiss with Fang, I was pretty much putty in anyone's hand. This isn't a good thing. When I got home that night, I started squealing like a little girl.

Anyway back to reality,

We (the cheer girls) were stretched out in front of the student section bleachers, where we were trying to entertain the crowd, on the first football game of the season. See the first football game, everyone in the school got to watch for free. Good for everyone but us because we had to entertain about 1000 kids.

"Go team!" Lissa cheered and we rolled out eye's together in on swift motion. Darby whispered into my ear and I laughed and nodded. I looked around and saw that we had a ten minute break for the sweaty football players. I nodded and Eve, Darby, Echo and I started to scream, which silenced the crowd and 2000 eye's turned to us.

"How about a cheer off!" we all started to screamed and the crowd roared in agreement.

"Against Lissa Rachelson?" I screamed and the crowd screamed yes. I nodded.

"Now I need someone to sing Super Bass" a pale hand shot up.

"You seventh Row" a short and skinny girl came running down the bleachers and over to me in the middle of the field. Once she got close enough I saw she had long brown hair with red tips, deep purple eyes and she was wearing a dark colored tank top, red skinny jeans, converse and a million jingly bracelets going up her hand.

"Good I'm Max… your?" I questioned.

"Sierra Michals" I nodded and handed her a microphone that someone passed into my hand and I pointed to the stand where the principal normally stands and she nodded and took off.

"Lissa get your seriously skanky white ass over here. Lissa growled and came over.

"Okay just do whatever tell the songs over" she nodded and Lissa backed up to the left side and I backed up the right. I pointed to Sierra and she nodded and pointed to the music guy and loud music started to blast thru speakers.

**(Super Bass by Nicki Minaj FT. Ester Dean)**

_This one is for the boys with the boomin' system_

_Top down, AC with the coolin' system_

_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_

_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

Lissa did a sloppy cartwheel. I shook my head and did a loser sign.

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_

_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build_

_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke_

_He always in the air, but he never fly coach_

I took off a run and did a back flip thru the air. Lissa rolled her eyes.

_He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship_

_When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip_

_That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for_

_And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho_

Lissa and I got up in each other's faces and cartwheeled in different directions.

_I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy_

_I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly_

_I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie_

_You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_

Lissa did something I couldn't see and I ran out to the middle of the field, where I meet by my base and he grabbed me by the waist and settled all my 105 pounds in two hands, I bent my knee and grabbed the outside of my foot, I pulled my leg to about the top of my head. I coughed signaling Mark to loosen his hold. I bent my knee and did a flip and landed in Mark's arms.

_Yes I did, yes I did_

_Somebody please tell him who the eff I is_

_I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up_

_Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

Lissa tried to do the same as me but couldn't get her foot up high. I jumped out of Mark's arm and nodded my thanks. I bent my knees and back a little and started to backflip down the field. It little circles.

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass_

_Yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass_

Lissa did a bow and arrow stunt on the ground as I came to stop.

_This one is for the boys in the Polos_

_Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls_

_He could ball with the crew, he could solo_

_But I think I like him better when he dolo_

_And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on_

I did a handstand a flipped back over.

_He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on_

_He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look_

_Then the panties comin' off, off, unh_

Lissa did her last move as the rest of the team came to join me.

_Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy_

_You know I really got a thing for American guys_

_I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes_

_I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh_

Eve and Echo came and stood in the middle, holding each other arms tightly, Divine and Kat ran to the other sides of Eve and Echo. Kat grabbed me by the waist and Divine grabbed Darby by the waist. Kat and Divine hosted me and Darby up into Swedish falls position.

_Yes I did, yes I did_

_Somebody please tell him who the eff I is_

_I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up_

_Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

The crowd went nuts as Darby and I landed on the ground. I shut everyone up and let Sierra finish the song.

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass_

_Yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass_

_See I need you in my life for me to stay_

_No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay_

_No, no, no, no, no don't go away_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?_

_Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass_

_Yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass_

I clapped loudly along with everyone else and ran up the stage. I started to scream.

"Give it up for Sierra Michals!" the crowd went wild before the all left the football field in one big mass of sweaty people. Sierra hung around tell the crowd was quite. I grabbed a sharpie that was hanging out of her pocket and grabbed her arm.

"751 555 6555" I said as I wrote down my number and Max underneath it.

"Text me and we can hang out sometime" a smile grew on her face and she nodded. She waved as she jogged out of the stadium. I took a deep breath and feel back onto the grass.

Peace at last.

**A/N:**

**My computer is seriously jacked. The fonts keep changing and its annoying me! **

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**I'm back.**

**I had no school yesterday! We have this thing called the Popcorn Fest in Ohio. You can google it!**

**I'm such a suckish writer… I'm terrible at it. And yes I know I'm doubting my skills. **

**So blah bah blah.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWER'S!**

**If you want me to write a story for you! PM me and tell me about it. I**

**I'll decide if I write it.**

**Here's **

**Chapter 10(*Wipes tears. It feels just like yesterday I was writing chapter one)*Insert smiley face with single tear***

**Set them up, knock them down.**

**Max P.O.V.**

The weekend. The best thing to happen to teenager's ever. The only time of the week that you can sleep into 2 pm and not get yelled at for wearing your Pj's all day.

That is if said person doesn't wake you up at 8 am.

"Max Get Up" Ella screamed into my ear and I jumped about 100 feet in the air.

"What?" I mumbled half asleep.

"Were going swimming today and you need to get ready" I looked over at the clock and 8:00 am blinked in red letters on my new alarm clock. I groaned.

"What time are we going?" I mumbled sitting up and pushing the covers off.

"9. Now hurry up and get dressed" with that, said person *cough Ella cough* ran out of my room and pounded over to hers. I stood up slowly and cracked my back. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a blue bikini, black board shorts, black t-shirt, a beach towel that said cupcake attack, and my cookie monster flip flops.**( A.N: Link to clothes on profile)**. I walked into my bathroom, flipped the lock and changed quickly.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked out of my room. I saw Ella walking down the steps and I quickly followed after her. She was wearing a pink bikini under a white tank top with cheetah print going down the side, short jean shorts, her pink leather "designer" flip flops and she had her orange beach towel over her shoulder.**( A/N: Link to clothes on profile). **

I grabbed my phone and slide it into one of my pockets.

"Ready to go?" Ella nodded and we walked out of the house and over to Nudge, Fang and Iggy's house. We walked out back and everyone was lounging around the pool.

"Hey peep's" there were a few Hey's and Hello's. Ella disappeared inside of the house to do whatever Ella does.

I tossed my beach towel and phone onto a chair and took off my flip flops.

"Bonsai!" I screamed and sprinted toward the pool. I did a flip and belly flopped into the pool. There were screams from Nudge and squeals from Angel. I popped up and Fang and Iggy jumped in and started after me. Once they got close enough I held my breath and dived back under the water.

I swam to the edge of the pool, a few feet away and saw them splashing their hands through the water. Is it possible to laugh under water? I think it is.

"Where did she go?" I heard Iggy ask and Ella giggle.

"She can hold her breath under water for a long time. So it might take you a while" she said between giggles and I swam behind Fang and Iggy and popped up out the water, their backs facing me. I sucked in air silently and tapped them both on the back and dived back under the water.

Ella was laughing her ass off as I swam away. I set on the edge of the steps and laid back. I started to float up, my hair floating around me, looking like I drowned.

"O god" Ella said between laughter.

"Max!" Iggy screamed and leaned over me.

"Got ya!" I screamed sitting bolt upright. Iggy screamed like a little girl sending us all into a fit of laughter.

"How the hell does she do that" Iggy said, gasping in air.

"Talent, speed, skill and number one on the swim team" Ella and I said together. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"There are great minds but ours are works of art" we said together before Ella went to join Nudge, sitting in a pool chair in the middle of the pool. I looked at Fang and Iggy and flicked my eyes to Nudge and Ella and they both smirked and nodded.

We all dived under the water and I pointed to Ella and Nudge's pool chairs and they nodded. We all swam forward and I swam up a little. I put up 3 fingers… then two… then one.

Iggy tipped Nudge's chair over and Fang and I pushed Ella's over. They both went under and popped back up in record time and started screaming. I laughed under water and put my head above the surface, just floating there.

"Max I HATE YOU!" Ella screamed and tackled me into the water, making us both go under. Ella punched me in the stomach making me suck in water.

Ella blinked and looked down at me. She gasped and let go. I tried to breath but it wasn't working very well. I took one last look around before the water started to turn black and so did the rest of the world.

**Ella's P.O.V.**

I looked down at Max who was struggling under my grip and blinked. I let go and she started kicking furiously and just stop. She took one last look before her eye's glazed over and her eyes shut. Her hands fell from her through and floated upright by her side, her hair like a fan around her head.

I shot up and started to scream.

"Angel get Max's Phone!" Angel ran over to the chair and I pulled myself out the water, she handed me the phone and dialed 911. Fang pulled Max out of the water as the ambulance came speeding up the driveway and the EMT guy's came running over and pushed Fang out of the way. He stumbled before Iggy caught his arm.

We all stood silently beside the pool as Max was loaded into the back of the ambulance.

"You kid's coming?" The nicer EMT guy asked and I nodded.

"I'll bring Angel and Gazzy." I told Fang and Iggy and they ran into the house, probably to get Iggy's car keys. I picked Angel up and put her up in the ambulance and the EMT guy put Gazzy in. I nodded and jumped up. He locked the door and hit it a couple times and jumped in the front seat.

The ambulance speed off, passed car's and up to Riverside hospital. I squeezed Max hand one last time as they took her out of the ambulance. One of the hospital nurses helped us down.

"Who are you guy's the patient that was just brought it?" she asked as the wind blew around us. I was about to answer when Angel spoke up.

"Were her brother's and sister's. The two other guys' should be getting here soon" The nurse nodded and led us to a waiting room. We walked past people sitting and talking, but everyone gave us a sad look as we passed.

"I'll be back to get you shortly." We nodded and I took out Max's phone and handed it to Angel. She raised her eyebrows.

"Call my mom and tell her what happened" she nodded and went and leaned on a wall and dialed the number. I brushed a few stray tears as Fang and Iggy rushed over.

"How's she doing?" Iggy asked and I looked up at him.

"Not sure yet" they nodded and I sunk down in a chair.

Come on Max, you can't die on me yet.

**A/N:**

**That's a wrap!**

**Review or Max DIES!**

**LIKE IT?**

**HATE IT?**

**REVIEW!**

**(Btw the author note above was written yesterday.)**

**I won't be able to update today because I've got to watch my little cousin Emilee and a couple of her friends for the night.**

**O Joy… (Sarcasm WISH ME LUCK). If Murder wasn't illegal those girls would be dead. I know I'm not supposed to say that but those little girls are brats and bitches.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Heyy Peeps.**

**I'm supposed to do this.**

**It's time for the MAXIMUM RIDE AWARDS!**

**Link- http:/forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/forum/Maximum_Writing_Awards/97395/**

**And I probably have nothing on me on there because my stories aren't good or original enough. So now I'm really sad and annoyed. (Insert sad face***

**So don't forget and go vote or whatever. *sigh* **

**So it's 9/11. Don't forget all the victims that died that fateful day.R.I.P.**

**Thanks to all my reviewer's**

**So without further ado,**

**Chapter 11**

**Set them up, knock them down.**

**Max P.O.V.**

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

I coughed and looked around. Ella gasped and ran up to my bed.

"O MY GOD Max! I'm so sorry!" I nodded and pointed to my throat and shook my head. She nodded and handed me a glass of water. I nodded my thanks and took a sip. The doctor, a lady with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, walked in the room.

"She's good to go but she might not be able to talk for the next few days." Me and Ella nodded.

"I think your mom's out here to" I nodded and made a let her come in motion. The doctor came over an unhooked me from all the machines. I cringed as my mom stepped foot into the room. Was it me or was there just an eerie wind? Mom walked up beside Ella.

"Don't do that to me again Max!" She said and bent down to hug me.

"I brought you some clothes" I nodded and she started to herd everyone from the door. She tossed me a bag and it landed on the end of the bed.

"I'll be right outside" I nodded and took a wobbly step of the hospital bed. I took a slow step and grabbed the bag with my clothes in it. I took the bag and a tipped it upside down. A pile of clothes fell out. I grabbed the gray sweat pants and black tank top and put them on. I put a miss matched socks on and slide my feet into my favorite Adidas flip flops. **(A/N: link to clothes on profile)**

I grabbed the white plastic bag and threw it in the trash. I stepped out of the room and nodded to the nurse. I walked slowly to the lobby and out the front door, where I was attacked by Nudge.

"OMG Max! I can't believe Ella did that. Do you?" I stopped listing and she gave me an odd look when Ella spoke up.

"She can't talk right now" Nudge gasped and nodded like my Darth Vader bobble head. What? You people in the back row giggling your heads off. You gotta problem with Star Wars?

I walked to my mom and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it. I handed her the paper and she nodded and got in the car.

"Meet you guy's at home. Max wants to go to the park" there were a few okays and we were off heading down the street. I spotted the park and Gazzy and Angel took off. I laughed silently. I walked up to the best part of the park, the swings. The only place where you get close to flying. Unless you jump off the Eiffel Tower or something like that. You'd be flying then splatting. Something Justin Beiber should be doing.

I sat down and started to slowly swing back and forth. Fang started pushing me and I started to go higher and higher. Fang wasn't paying any attention so when I went swung back I kicked him right where the sun don't shine. He doubled over and moved out of the way of the speeding bullet swing. I laughed a really hilarious laugh.

I jumped off the swing and landed on the back of my feet. I walked over to Fang, which made me crack up more.

"Come on Fang grow a pair" I snickered and he straightened up. My eyes grew wide and I giggled very UN Max like. I started to run, Fang hot on my heels. I took a detour under the play equipment and ran straight for a path thru the trees. I tossed my head back and started to laugh some more.

I cut thru some trees and ran back down the hill.

Or so I thought.

Fang's hands reached out and grabbed me around the waist, causing me to stumble and to drag us both down. We started to roll down the hill, gaining speed tell we stopped at the bottom. I sighed into the grass and rolled over to face the puffy clouds in the sky.

I pointed to a cloud.

"That looks like an alien pushing a baby carriage." Fang snorted and put an arm around my shoulder. I moved closer and he pointed to another one.

"That one looks like the pervy guy at the end of the street" I laughed and laid my head down.

"It's Santa Clause!" I pointed and Fang looked at me like I was nuts. Which I probably am.

"Your nuts. You know that right?" he said in a serious tone and I smiled a really big smile and nodded. He shook he head and went back to looking at the clouds.

"It's a crazy care bear" I laughed and looked at him.

"Angel" he mumbled and I nodded.

"Sure" he slapped me on the shoulder and I slapped him on the forehead. I sat up and gave him a look. He just smiled innocently and waved. I rolled my eyes.

Boys.

**A/N:**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Wanna murder me with a dull butcher knife?**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy.**

**Sorry guy's I haven't updated in like 7 days….. I was busy… doing stuff *snort***

**Anyway Thanks to all my reviewer's!**

**I forgot to do this before….**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride…. Do I look like some rich old guy?**

**Claimer: My hair, My new My chemical romance CD, my life… etc.**

**Without Further Ado, **

**Set Them Up, Knock Them Down**

**Chapter 12 **

**Max P.O.V.**

I sighed and stood up. Fang managed to get off his fat ass to a standing form. I stretched and cracked my back.

"So where to next?" Fang asked and grabbed my hand. I raised my eyebrow but I let it slide, which was really odd.

"I don't know" I coughed and did and lifted one arm into a shrug. Fang chuckled and started to lead me away from the park. I followed Fang through the park entrance and down the old brick road. I slowly started to swing our intertwined hands back and forth when Fang stopped and led me into a hole in the wall restaurant called the G and R** (A/N: Best restaurant ever!)**. A lady led us back to a table for two and set down two menus.

I flipped it open and went right for the dessert. Another lady popped up in front of the table.

"What can I get ya" she drawled in a thick country accent.

"I'll have a piece of apple pie and some curly fries" she nodded and giggled and looked at Fang, who was smirking. Gahh I wish I could smack that smirk off his bobbled head.

"Same" the lady nodded and whisked off behind a door, probably leading to the kitchen. I looked at Fang and he raised his eyebrows.

"Are you trying to fatten me up for thanksgiving? "He chuckled and shrugged. He tapped me on the nose.

"Maybe" I scowled and turned my head away, making my hair cover the smile spreading on my face. I put a frown on my face as Fang put two fingers under my chin and turned my head toward him. I keep the frown on my face and made sure to become well acquainted with the table cause if I looked into his eye's I'd be done for.

I heard Fang sigh and I silently laughed and decided to look up at him. Fang was looking at me with concern and I put a corner of my mouth up and started to laugh.

"You... fell… for… it" I said between laughter. Fang rolled his eyes but started to smile. O my lord call the press. The lady laughed and slide us four boxes… I picked up a box marked pie and another marked CF. I nodded and Fang handed the lady a ten.

"Come again!" she shouted as we left through the white door. We walked out to the deserted street and into the middle. We started down the street in our own

Little Worlds.

**A/N:**

**I'M SOOO sorry that it's short.**

**But I have school tomorrow and I didn't do my homework.. Opps..**

**Next chapter will be way longer!**

**Copy and Paste this on your profile if….**

**you check your phone for no reason , because you know nobody texted you.**

**you will go slightly out of your way to step on a crunchy looking leaf.**

**you always hear your name, when its not being called.**

**you hate hearing your voice in recordings.**

**... ... you use the word "thingy" when you can't remember what something is called.**

**you pretend your writing in class so the teacher won't call on you.**

**you say the entire alphabet because you can't remember what letter comes next.**

**REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Hey guy's I'm back and a little pissed. **

**This might be a little a little shorter than regular but not by that much.**

**I have to take my "little sister" to her dance class tonight... **

**So sorry in advanced.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWER'S!**

**About my other stories… I will have them all updated by this weekend… I PROMISE! **

**You know when you have fucking bitchy grandparents if they talk about you behind your backs and you can hear them… I have the WORST family ever!**

**Enough about me. **

**Here ya go…. **

**Chapter 13**

**Set Them Up, Knock them down**

**Max P.O.V.**

_Date = October 21__st_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A very annoying voice screamed in my ear. I jumped about 12 feet in the air and popped my eyes open. I let out a squeak as I saw Ella leaning over me. I put a hand to my heart and fell back on the bed.

"Get out before I strangle you" I managed to shout and Ella giggled and skipped out of my room. Teenage girls… jeeshh. I stood up on my tippy toes and stretched. I sighed and walked on the flats of my feet over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. I pulled my old black sneakers onto my feet.

I ran a brush through my bed head and looked into the mirror and sighed.

"16 years and the thing still hates me" I mumbled to myself and walked out of my room and started a slow walk down the steps, mentally preparing myself for what's going to happen to me down stairs. I sighed one last time.

I hit the bottom steps when I was hit with little piece of paper. I coughed and picked the paper out of my hair. You'd think my family would remember I don't like birthdays because my birthdays for the last 15 years have been terrible.

I pushed past Ella as she pouted and walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the table and my mom frowned and slide me a plate pilled with chocolate chip pancakes. I checked my phone and 6:55 am blared at me in white numbers.

I grabbed my plate and began to shuffle food in my mouth while I grabbed my bag.

"Gotta go mom!" I shouted when my path was blocked by the devil herself. She reached behind her and tossed me something on a chain. I caught it with one hand and looked at it. I started to scream and jump.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I gave her a bone crushing hug and walked out of the front door to find a blue Yamaha YZF R1.**( A/N: Motorcycle)** I squealed very UN Max like and rushed up to the car. I turned to find my mom standing there. She handed me a plain black helmet.

"You can get a different one later" I nodded and strapped my bag over my shoulder.

"Thanks Mom" She nodded and laughed as I gave her a hug.

I backed out of the driveway and zoomed down little side streets right up to the school and passed about 300 gawking kids. I slide the motorcycle into an empty spot, right where Iggy and Fang were gawking with the mouths open wide. I stepped off of the motorcycle and took the helmet off. I shook my hair back and pulled it up into a pony tail. With a superhuman effort I remand calmed and walked up to Iggy and Fang.

"So what do ya think boys" Iggy and Fang's head snapped to me. I managed not to laugh at the expression on Iggy's face.

"Where the hell did you get that car?" Iggy blurted and I laughed.

"My mom got it… for my birthday" I drawled out and Iggy hanged his jaw open again. Fang was trying to not smile but was failing epically. It was pretty hilarious. Iggy made a move to touch the motorcycle and I blocked his path. He looked down at me with an eyebrow raised. Stupid boy and his stupid tallness.

"You no touchy" I punched him in the arm for good measure and looked over at Fang who nodded. I pushed passed them and made way through the crowd of Gawking kids who seemed to get even bigger.

I rolled my eyes and pushed a nerdy guy with greasy hair out of my way. He went stumbling and I coughed to hide the giggled and walked up to the front door of the building, right when my path was blocked by the number one ho.

"Get out of my way skanky" I said and looked right into Lissa's eyes.

"No bitch. I'm the queen bee your little miss nerdy cheerleader" I rolled my eyes and laughed. A tan

hand with pink nails flashed out and slapped me across the face, twice. The whole crowd gasped. I looked up at Lissa as a drip of blood fell down my face. I took a step back and she laughed.

I turned to the crowd.

"Yo guy's move back a little" I screamed to the crowd and they parted. I nodded and looked up at Lissa, who was smirking.

"Come on Bitch let's fight it out. Let the better bitch win" I realized I was calling myself a bitch but I didn't care at the moment. Lissa nodded and handed her purse to one of her friends. I put my bag on the ground and set my helmet on top.

Lissa stopped in front of me.

"Ho's first" she rolled her eyes and made a move to slap me again. I smirked and punched her… right in the nose. She growled and launched herself at me. I managed to block everything but a kick to the stomach, which was made by a stiletto heel. I gasped and took a step back, which left me unprotected. Lissa kneed me in the stomach harder and punched me right between the eyes. I heard a crack as she stepped down on my foot but I ignored it.

Moving quickly I punched her in the stomach and then in the nose again. Hearing a crack, blood started gushing out of her nose and she started screaming.

"You'll pay Ride" I laughed and waved. She stormed off with the rest of the Ho pack and everyone cleared the front walk, going into the building. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see who it was but that made me extremely dizzy. I took a step back and kinda sorta slumped to the ground. A thick haze filled my vision but I blinked and saw Fang kneeling in front of me.

"Max where do you hurt?" he asked and I pointed to my stomach, my head and my foot. He nodded and started going through his bag. He came out with what looked like an ankle wrap, a bottle of water, a medicine bottle and a handful of bandages.

He handed me the water and a tiny little pill.

"Swallow it" I nodded and saluted him. I put the pill on my tongue and chugged the water. Instantly my head felt ten times better. Fang had taken off my shoe and started moving my foot around. I clenched my fist and put my head back in pain. He nodded and slipped the ankle wrap back on and slides my shoe on gently.

He pointed to my stomach and I lifted my shirt up to where it wouldn't show anything too bad. Fang whistled and put about five or six band aids on it. I dropped my shirt back down and Fang held out a hand.

I grasped it a pulled myself to my feet, limping a little.

"Thanks Fang" he nodded and then pointed behind me. I turned to see Darby standing there.

"Hey Dar" she had a pissed look on her face and crossed her arms, claiming her ground. I took a step back.

"Max you're off the team until you can show me you can be put back on" with that she turned a stalked back inside.

One last thought filtered into my brain "worst birthday ever"

And that's when I fainted.

**A.N:**

**That's a wrap. **

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! **

**My foots asleep!**

**REVIEW!**

**I got soaked walking home today!**

**REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14 BIRTHDAY!

**A/n:**

**Hey People!**

**I know I didn't update all weekend! BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE THIS TIME! On Saturday my friend dragged me homecoming dress shopping and Sunday I had to babysit two brats. **

**So don't be mad**

**Even if I'm mad.**

**IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER YOU CAN GO TO HELL! You people call me an awesome writer. You people call me a wicked writer. You people call me the best thing since sliced bread. Truth is I'm NOT! I write for myself and only me. You reviewers just brighten my day but then I see the hate comments and it gets cloudy and gray. I take ever comment to heart.**

**So Just shut the FUCK up.**

***cough* okay rant over. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEW'S! YOU PEOPLE ROCK.**

**Chapter 14 **

**Set them up, knock them down**

**Max P.O.V.**

"Max"

"Max!"

"MAX!"

My eye's shot open and Fang and Iggy came into focus. They helped me up and looked at me with identical looks of concern.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. How long was I out anyway?" I asked and Fang nodded to Iggy.

"For about 3 hours or so" I shook my head in annoyance. See when I blacked out, it was way longer than any semi-normal human.

"So its lunch time right?" Fang nodded and I headed toward the nurses office door.

"Well come on I'm starving" Fang rolled his eyes and Iggy snickered as I shoved them out the door. I walked through the semi-crowded hallway and walked into the cold monstrous cafeteria, where the acoustics were so bad that I couldn't hear what Nudge was babbling about half the time.

I walked through the lunch line, piling my tray with food. I strolled (me no skip) up to the table and plopped into an empty seat, just as Nudge was talking about Fang.

"I bet no one can make Fang blush" she babbled on and JJ raised her eyebrow and nodded. She went on to something else but I cut in.

"I bet you ten bucks I can make Fangolina over here blush" she and JJ both raised their eyebrows. Nudge nodded slowly.

"Deal" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a ten and put it on the table and Nudge searched through her purse and plopped two fives on the table. I put a hand out and she shook it.

I cracked my knuckles and looked everyone in the eyes.

"Ready for this" the all nodded. I looked over at Fang who just raised his eyebrow and I shrugged on shoulder. I leaned over a kissed Fang…. Right on the lips. Trying to ignore the fireworks I leaned back and watched as Fang turned a bright cheery red. I laughed as I heard about five cell phone camera's click. I laughed and high fived Nudge. She handed me back my ten and her two fives. I pocketed them and started to shovel food in my mouth.

"That was awesome Max" Nudge whispered into my ear and pointed at Fang who still looked a little shell shock.

I nodded and laughed. Maybe this day wouldn't be soo bad.

**TIME SKIP… **

I looked into the mirror and a girl I knew stared back at me. I had on a black Hell Bunny Zombie Unicorn dress** (A/N: Dress on profile)** and black sneakers. My hair had been thrown up in a messy ponytail, just the way I liked it. I took one last look at myself in the mirror and looked toward my alarm clock. It blared 8:00 in bright red letters.

I walked down the stairs when I was hit in the face with a bunch of confetti and balloons.

"SURPRISE" I laughed and pushed my way through the crowd to the backyard, where the party was being held. My favorite music pounded through the backyard as I made my way to my group of friends.

"HAPPY BRITHDAY MAX!" Nudge and Iggy screamed and I laughed and nodded.

"Thanks" I looked behind there where my birthday presents were piling up. I groaned and was met by a few raised eyebrows.

"I don't like presents" Nudge giggled and was punched in the arm by Ella. I felt someone breathing down my neck and stepped forward a little.

"Hey Fang" he cursed and I laughed once again.

"How the hell do you do that?" I was about to answer when Angel ran up with a little present, wrapped in sparkly gold paper. She tossed her arms around me and I gave her a squeeze. I pointed to the present table and she nodded and put the present on top of a hot pink box. Yea that one had Nudge written all over it. No really I mean Nudge was written in seven different colors on the sides.

Ella walked up to me, whispered in my ear and looked toward Fang, who was surrounded by girls and flirting with them. Boy's I swear! She pointed to the stage and I sighed and nodded. She squealed and ran up to the stage. How she does that in six inch heels? I will never know.

The music cut off and Ella's voice came booming across the yard.

"Our punkish birthday girl wants to sing a few songs." I sighed as the crowd began to cheer. I felt Fang's on me as I walked up to the stage but I refused to meet them. I gave Ella a quick hug and took the microphone from her.

"Thanks Ella." I grabbed the guitar she handed me and a few random band members came up onto the stage. I whispered to them and they nodded. I took a deep breath and looked out into the crowd, again not meeting Fang's eyes.

I strummed a few notes on the guitar and started to sing:

**(I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. I DO NOT own)**

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

I looked at all the different faces in the crowd and continued.

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And … _

I started to walk around the stage, making little circles.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

I took a quick peek at Fang and saw surprise go across his face.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

I locked my gaze with Fang, who had a smile growing on his face.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

The crowd parted like the red sea as I stepped a foot into the grass.

_He stands there then walks away_

_My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you..._

I took a deep breath and started walking to Fang.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything_

_But my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My god he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make up_

_And pray for a miracle_

I stopped in front of Fang and looked up at him. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie _

I dropped the microphone as he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me. The world seemed to spin as butterflies flew around in my stomach and as the imaginary fireworks went off.

The crowd cheered and I giggled and took a step back. I leaned my head on Fangs shoulder as the party started back up. I laughed and pumped Fang's shoulder.

"Boyfriend" his eyes sparkled.

"Girlfriend" I laughed.

"Got that right" I tilted my head up as his lip came crashing down on mine, making the world spin again.

**A.N:**

**FAX! **

**The present chapter is next! **

**What hilarious present shall Max get?**

**Review and tell me! Duh! **

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW! **

**Ahh! Homecomings this weekend! But the theme is pink which makes me wanna barf. I'm gonna be a rebel! **

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey People!**

**Homecoming was awesome! If you want to see my pic it's my avatar on her. I'm the girl in the white dress, being crazy. I stand out so you should be able to spot me! **

**Here's the next part.**

**After I got home around 9:45 pm yesterday my caretaker started screaming at me and crap about not taking care of the kids and spending all her money… It really ticked me off… So here's what I WANT to ask YOU guys… **

**I'm planning my escape aka running away… I'll have my laptop (and charger) and my phone (and charger). A few clothes and a whole lot of money that I stole from the evil Grinch (aka my caretaker)/ **

**So do you guys think it's a good idea? And if you do I'll create a blog to keep you guys in the loop…**

**PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE THOUGHTS. **

**So without Further Ado, **

**Chapter 15 **

**Set Them Up, Knock them down. **

**Max P.O.V.**

"PRESENT TIME!" Ella, Nudge, and Angel screamed together. I rolled my eyes… such children. I walked over to a blue lawn chair that had been set out for present time and sat my ass down in the chair.

"Okay what's first?" I asked and looked up at the huge mountain of present. Ella handed me a small present wrapped with comic section of the newspaper. Who reads the newspaper anyways? Old people?

I carefully unwrapped the present, and was met with a ticking bomb. I looked over at Iggy who was laughing and I tossed it at him, making it explode in a rainbow of pink. I laughed at the expression on his face as it became a bright pink color.

"Thanks Iggy!" He smirked and waved.

Angel, with a giggle, handed me her small sparkly present. I opened a lid and was met with a little orange bracelet with a big charm on it. It had family on the front and on the back were six small letters. One for each of our names (Angel, me, Fang, Iggy, the Gasman, and Nudge).

"I love it Angel" I squealed very Un-Max like and gave her a quick hug. She giggled and stepped back beside Nudge. Nudge stepped forward and handed me her bright pink box. I rolled my eyes and ripped off all the paper.

Nudge rolled her eyes as I popped the lid off and looked inside. I gasped. Inside there were tons of CD's of my favorite bands, three of my favorite scary movies, and sitting on the sides were a new pair of bright green converse.

"O my GOD! Thanks Nudge" she squealed and gave me a hug, crushing my bones.

"Can't…. breathe" I gasped out and she laughed as I fell back into the chair. My mom stepped forward and put a huge rectangular box into my lap, and I tore into it like a kid on Christmas. Inside was a bright white electric guitar with a spider web design. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"I saw you drooling at it when you were surfing the web" I blushed and my group chuckled as Gazzy handed me a wrapped package.

"It's not a bomb… promise" I coughed and unwrapped the package as a big cloud of white sugar covered me from head to toe. I wiped off my eyes and turned to Gazzy.

"Give Maxie a hug" his eyes grew big and he backed up before I tackled him, making him turn whiter. I laughed evilly and sat back into my seat. Fang was up next and he handed me a box shaped object.

I tore off the cookie monster wrapping paper and burst out laughing. Fang sighed, looking relieved. In my hands was a big picture book were you can put pictures. MAX in big black letters covered the front. Underneath my name was a picture of me with my face squished against the window of my front screen door.

I laughed remembering that day.

"I love it Fang" I said and looked up at him. He just smiled.

"Okay this last present if from all of us" my mom pushed a huge box in front of me, making me really excited. I ripped through the tap and took a deep breath. I flipped open the lid and looked down in the box, just to find a small envelope. I reached down and grabbed it out and ripped it open. Five twenties and a fifty dollar subway card fell out. I laughed again.

"Thanks" I said, dripping sarcasm. Mom just winked and walked back into the house.

"PARTY'S OVER!" I screamed over the crows and with a few groans everyone left from the backyard. I took the big box and started putting all my presents in it. I saw my friends near the gate and looked over at Ella. She grinned and I smirked.

"BIRTHDAY SLEEPOVER!" I heard the guys groan and march back over like the good little minion… cough… I mean friends they are.

"Iggy and Fang, grow a pair and carry this box back inside" Iggy saluted me while Fang just rolled his eyes and they both picked up the huge box and began to walk it back inside.

Best birthday ever…

**A/N:**

**Okay sleep over part is next! Hope you like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**SORRY THE AUTHOR NOTES LONGER THEN THE STORY ( kinda)**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
